


Permission to Depart?

by daisyrachel



Series: timecanary week 2k17 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “So in that spirit, Captain, permission to depart?”“Fuck no.”+written for timecanary week 2k17 day 4: free day





	Permission to Depart?

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this was a really cute idea so please enjoy!!

“So in that spirit, Captain, permission to depart?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Rip sputtered. They had literally _just_ reached an understanding. He had explained himself clearly and everything. But she wasn’t going to let him leave the ship? “Pardon?”

 

“You heard me, fuck no.”

 

+

 

He asked again the next day. “Permission to depart _now_ , Captain Lance?”

 

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Once again, _fuck no_ Rip.”

 

“Would you mind elaborating then?”

 

“No, I would not like to. Now go back to the rest of the team and keep eating dinner. _That’s_ an order.”

 

+

 

It took a week before he asked her in front of the rest of the team. They had just finished a _shockingly_ successful mission, and he had hoped to catch her in a good mood. “Captain, permission to depart?”

 

Sara chortled. “You know the answer to that already, bud.”

 

“Wait, why is Rip trying to leave?” asked Jax.

 

“Who the fuck knows,” said Sara, “It doesn’t matter because he’s not leaving.”

 

“Are you sure we can’t let him leave?” whined Mick.

 

+

 

It’s not a full week later when he tries to stage a coup, and he starts with Professor Stein. “So, Professor, how did they decide that Sara was going to be the new captain and not you?”

 

Stein chuckled. “We tried it with me, but I almost got Raymond killed. She is _certainly_ better suited for the job than I.”

 

He asks Ray, who claims that it’s “too much responsibility”, and Nate and Amaya say that they’re too new to even think about it. Jax says he’s too young, and that leaves him with one more option.

 

“Mr. Rory,” he pleads, “If you were captain, you could _kick_ me off this ship.”

 

Mick snorts. “My fear of blondie is stronger than my dislike of you. Good luck gettin’ off this ship, _Rip_.”

 

+

 

He’s long since decided against actually leaving when it becomes almost a joke. Every few days Rip will ask for permission to leave, and Sara will not give it to him. Sometimes he goes over the top too.

 

Which is how they end up with the “Permission to Leave Party”.

 

There’s a banner asking the titular question, as well as upsettingly delicious cupcakes that give the same message. The whole team is having a fun time; even Mick seems to be enjoying shoving cupcakes into odd places on Ray’s head.

 

So at the end of the night, he walks up to Sara cupcake in hand and asks, “Permission to depart?”

 

She at least has the decency to pretend to look like she’s thinking about it before saying “Nah.”

 

+

 

Asking Sara always seems to make her laugh, until it doesn’t.

 

They’ve come back after a difficult mission, and Sara is upset, and Rip asks “Permission to depart?” hoping that it will cheer her up.

 

Spoiler alert: it doesn’t.

 

He expects someone to go after her, but everyone, even _Raymond_ is just looking at him, nudging him along with their eyes, so he runs off in pursuit of her.

 

He finds her in her quarters, her eyes a little wet and her face a little red. “Do you really want to leave us that badly?” she asks.

 

He can’t think of any response to tell her that _no, he doesn’t want to leave, he never wants to leave, never her_ and he’s about to when he realizes words won’t do him justice, because it’d been one year since Laurel died.

 

So he kisses her instead, and hopes she gets the message.

 

+

 

The next time Rip asks her “Permission to depart?” they’re boarding the jump ship, ready to take two weeks for their honeymoon.

 

The only response he gets is a “Hell, yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla @ me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
